Born to be Doomed, a Chosen Princess
by ladydaim
Summary: With a new year at Hogwarts, comes a new girl. However, unlike all other first years, she comes in her 6th year. Many are amazed by her beauty, while others are suspicious, and one person is proud yet scared to see his half-sister finally join the school. This is the story of Caterina. Rated M just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first attempt to write a story (fan fiction) and i hope you will all like it. Reviews are much appreciated. I'm also just going on a whim here and see how the story develops so the next chapter might take a while to come, also because im in the middle of finals. Anyways, I hope you all like it once again and happy reading everyone :) side-note: the story takes place in the 6th year.**

**disclaimer: i don't own harry potter or anything associated with it . its all made by the wonderful J. . this is just my fanfiction of it :)**

Blaise Zabini walked back from Slughorn's compartment on the train. "_Such a waste of time." _He pulled his shirt down and walked effortlessly through the train hall. "Hey Zabini!" Blaise merely nodded to the 5th year Slytherin. Finally he found the compartment he was looking for. Malfoy had his head in Parkinsons lap. Blaise snickered as he went to sit opposite them. A moment of silence was held until Malfoy spoke up. "What was that all about Zabini?" Blaise looked to his left, he was sure the bench he sat down went down for a split second. "The new Potions teacher, a professor Slughorn, invited several students to his compartment for a cup of tea." Blaise mumbled, already getting bored just remembering the entire thing. Draco shot his sidewards to look at Blaise. "Who else was there?" Blaise sighed, already tired of this conversation, "Longbottom, Cormac Mclaggen, Belby, Potter, and the Weasley girl." Parkinson kept running her fingers through Malfoy's hair as she finally looked up. "i heard the Weasley girl has gotten more attractive, what do you think Blaise? Maybe even for you although you're very hard to please." "Wouldn't touch a blood traitor even if it was the death of me." Pansy cackled while Malfoy closed his eyes again. "Its gonna be a long year" Draco whispered. Blaise looked out the window into the dark clouds. _Tell me about it._

* * *

"There you are," Ron said as he tried to talk with a mouth stuffed with pumpkin pasties, "Where's Harry?" Ginny sat down next to Hermione, "I have no idea, he just ran off. Said he would catch up soon." Hermione flicked through her newspaper, as usual. Ginny started talking about Slughorn's meeting. "Why would Zabini be invited? " Ron squeeled after his mouth was finally free. "Apparently his mother is very beautiful. Slughorn complimented his mother's looks for a fair while. His mother has married 7 times, each time her husbands die mysteriously leaving her and Blaise tons of money in their wills." Ginny shrugged. "Mysteriously, yeah sure," Ron mumbled before he picked up a chocolate frog. Hermione shook her head at him and looked out. "The weather is just horrifying! I wonder how the first years will be able to go by boat this year!" "Hey guys!" Neville and Luna came in, both seating themselves next to Ron. "Did you hear about the new girl?" Hermione giggled. "Neville there are many new boys and girls this year, like every year, remember?" she smiled at him. "I know Hermione, but this one isn't a first year. I heard she's with us in our year!" Luna nodded, "We talked to her. She's very pretty. Almost like ... a princess" she said in her dreamy voice. Hermione shook her head, still smiling. "I wonder what house she will be in" Luna continued. "I wonder why she came so late." Ginny whispered.

* * *

Caterina focused her grey eyes at the girl opposite her. The girl was talking animately, giving Caterina genuine smiles. Caterina smiled back. "So what house would you like to be sorted in?' the girl asked. From the girl's blue and bronze skirt Caterina could tell she was a Ravenclaw. "I don't really know. Haven't thought about it." She didn't need to think about it. Caterina sighed, Her long lashes touching her cheeks as she closed her eyes. She was tired, and even nervous. Her godmother said it was just for a little while. The girl finally stood up. "It was nice meeting you Caterina," she smiled again. "Please, call me Cat," Caterina smiled. The girl nodded, still smiling, "I'll let you get ready now Cat, we're almost there". "Good bye Cho," she answered as Cho Chang walked away.

* * *

The train had stopped. Blaise and Pansy stood up, ready to leave. "You guys go on ahead," Draco was looking up for some reason. "I'll catch up." Pansy shrugged and started walking, Blaise following. The 'Golden trio' and their friends were ahead of them, although Potter was missing. They were all gawking into a compartment. Blaise smirked. As they got closer pansy spoke up. "That must be the new girl." And indeed it was. Blaise saw her, her full chestnut hair waist length. Her heart shaped face the holding the most beautiful features known to mankind. She was talking with some girls, all of them in awe. _At least thos Gryffindors know good taste when they see it. _"Alright everyone keep moving!" blaise shouted. The girl looked at him and smiled. He nodded to her andd started walking behind the now moving crowd. "Is she your type, Zabini?" Pansy snickered. Blaise's face crunched up in disgust. "No way parkinson"

* * *

Malfoy half ran half walked away from the compartment. The train was empty now. Sweat rolled over his cheek. As he walked out he bumped into someone. "Owh" the girl gasped just as she looked up. Grey met grey. Her left shoulder still on his chest, and so was the side of her hand. Malfoy was panting, his chest falling up and down. "Mr. Malfoy, how pleasent of you to ... bump in." Snape looked at Malfoy. "Nice to see you again sir." Draco looked back to the girl again. She was still looking at him through her big eyes. "Do me a favor Draco and guide miss Caterina to the Great Hall where she is to be sorted. "Yes, sir" Draco nodded and turned to walk. "Nice to meet you Draco Malfoy." The girl smiled at him. "pleasure is all mine, Caterina ...? " he stalled, not knowing her last name. She laughed and looked back at him. "Zabini. Caterina Zabini."

**A/N yes short i know, i just wanted to get settled. like i said before Reviews are much appreciated. I'm writing again as soon as i can. Thank you to anyone who read it this far :) Also, i wont be following the story line although here i did a little. Anyways Thank you all 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N and im back, sooner then i thought myself honestly :p I had so much fun writing the first chapter i wanted to continue and make the second one. Anyways, enjoy! and agian reviews are much appreciated :)**

"Close your mouth Ron!" Hermione bellowed, sounding annoyed. Neville laughed, "Told you she was pretty." Ginny humphed, "She was ordinary, nothing special!" "Nothing special?!" Ron practically yelled as they sat down, "did you see her?! Whats gotten you so worked up?" Ginny crossed her arms and ignored her older went on to talk and catch up with some fellow Gryffindors. "Hey Ginny." Dean Thomas walked up to them and took a seat next to Ginny. "Hey there Dean, how was your summer?"

"it was alright nothing special. How about yours?"

"Same here, why were you late?"

Dean through a hand over his hair, turning slightly red, "fell asleep on the bus, luckily Snape woke me up before the train left back for London."

Hermione who had just noticed Dean turned around. "Say Dean did you see Harry by any chance?"

"sorry no."

Hermione started looking around, worried. She jumped when the doors of the Great Hall opened but fell back on her chair when she saw it was only Professor Snape. However, Hermione wasn't the only one that jumped when those doors opened

Blaise sat back down, disapointed. "Whats with you?" Pansy sneered. Blaise lifted his head and looked down on her with hatred in his eyes. He was starting to get worried. _Whats taking her so long?! Even the first years had already been sorted! _Sure, it was nice a month ago when he got to reunited with his half-sister, the only sister in fact, that he has gotten from one of the many marriages his mother had been through. And although they were siblings, they looked nothing alike. Where he was dark colored she was fair. His dark eyes were a contrast to her silver ones. However, there was one thing they had in common: their beauty Naturally he felt protective over her. She had taken his mother's beauty and mixed with her father's (he honestly didnt remember which of the 6 stepfathers it was as he was very young) she was elegant, and yet fierce. Just like her older brother in fact. Blaise smirked at the thought. _Older brother._ As if right on cue, the double doors open again, and this time Blaise is not disappointed. The entire hall turned to stare as Draco and Caterina walked in. Their robes were flowing oh so gently behind them. Both their faces focused on the teacher's ahead of them. Draco glanced at the Gryffindor table and Blaise saw the side of his lips twitch.

"Welcome to the new students! and to the ones that have come back i say Welcome Back!" Dumbledor had risen to say. "I would personally like to welcome, however, Caterina Zabini, who will be joining us in her 5th year!"

When Dunbledore had said her name, almost the entire school turned to look at Blaise, including Pansy who was right next to him.

"No way" Pansy whispered.

Blaise leaned back effortlessly while the entire school looked back and forth between him and Caterina. He winked at her as she walked up the steps to Dumbledore and she smiled back.

"Didn't bother to tell us Zabini?" Draco chuckled as he joined them at the table.

Pansy was still staring at Blaise with her mouth open. Blaise, however, tuned out everyone else and focused on his half-sister, who was standing with all her elegance on the small stage as McGonagall brought the chair and the hat.

Caterina sat down and crossed her ankles. When the hat was placed on her head the entire hall hushed down. _Like any other house has a chance. _Blaise chuckled and looked around. All the Slytherins were smirking, knowing that it was their house she was going to be sorted into. Caterina's eyes shot open as the hat said something only she could hear. However, she quickly composed herself. The hat became louder as well.

"Ohhh what mayhem you will bring ms Zabini. I advise to you that jealousy should never be underestimated" the hat chuckled. "Not a hard descision at all... not at all indeed"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The entire table started cheering, while the other 3 houses looked like they were about to cry. _Pathetic. _Zabini thought. Caterina walked up to Blaise as Malfoy made place for her to sit next to him. "Welcome sister." Blaise moved the fist that was covering his mouth to smile at her. "Thank you," she grinned at him.

Once again the double doors opened.

"Harry!" Hermione stood up and met him halfway. "What happened?!"

Harry tried to hide the handkerchief that was covered in blood. "nothing Hermione, let it go, i already went to the nurse and she fixed me up."

Hermione frowned but let it go and together they walked back to their seats.

"Without further stalling lets begin the feast!" and as soon as Dubledore had said that the tables filled with all kinds of delicacies.

"... and its just not fair." Ron was mumbling as Harry sat down.

"Whats not fair Ron?" Harry asked as he filled his plate with mashed potatoes.

"Ron is upset because the new girl got sorted into Slytherin" HErmione rolled her eyes.

"She is like an angel that has fallen out of heaven onto Earth" Neville sighed

Dean looked over to her. "There is something about her eyes though. They look dangerous."

Caterina almost spilled her water from laughing. She already felt welcomed by her house. Pansy told her about all the people, and she usually had a story that came with every person. Draco chuckled along. Caterina noticed he moved closer and closer to her. Blaise just observed it all. Blaise looked over at the Gryffindor table and found them all staring back at him.

He narrowed his eyes. Suddenly Draco stood up.

"Lets go." Immediately Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy stood up. Blaise took his time.

Draco offered a hand to Caterina as she stood up. Soon Blaise was by her side, his hand on her small back, leading her out of the Great Hall, away from all the eyes that were staring at her. A hufflepuff smiled at her and immediately Blaise sent him a death glare.

"Pureblood" Pansy muttered. They shuffled into the Slytherin common room. Draco immediately fell down on one og the couches, his blonde hair tinted green by the common room hue of green. Caterina leaned on her brother's arm as he was talking to Theodore Nott.

"Come," Pansy extended her hand and smiled at Caterina, "Let me take you to our room."

Caterina walked with her to go up the stairs to the girls dormitories. Before ascending she looked back. Blaise looked up from his conversation and waved her good night. She waved back and looked at Draco. He was still lying down, his shirt had been opened down 3 buttons and his tie was loosened. His hair was a mess as he had a couple of fingers in them. He just stared at her with a small frown on his face. She slowly turned around and walked up the stairs.

**A/N Thanks for reaching the bottom again! :p hope to see you again next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Caterina woke up very early. To early. It was still 4.36. She looked around and found Pansy and her pther fellow room mates sound asleep. As dangerous as they might look when they are awake, there was something peaceful about them asleep. Caterina stood up and stretched, cracking the joints in her back.

"Ahhhh." She went to the bathroom and freshened up, splashing some cold water onto her face. She looked up and stared into the mirror. Her reflection stared back at her, the drops falling down her face. She sighed, and combed her hair while she walked back to her bed. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and decided to walk down to the common room. She slowly opened the door and closed it behind her, tiptoeing down the cold stone stairs. _Dang it! Its freezing! i might as well open the fire while im there. _However, when she came down she saw that she wasnt alone. Draco was still on the same couch, sitting with his head in his hands. His elbows resting on his knees. _Has he been here all night?_ She slowly walked up to him, unsure of what to do. Only then realizing she had practically nothing on, she pulled on her tanktop. Her slow shuffle towards him made Draco look up. There she stood, just ... looking at him. One of her long slender fingers rested on her pink bottom lip. She slowly cocked her head to one side, still looking at him.

"Are you alright?" Her tender voice filled the common room. Caterina was confused. _He looks tired. _"Why arent you in bed?"

Draco smirked. "I could ask you the same thing." He straightened his back. When he opened his eyes again he saw that she had come closer. She sat down next to him.

"I couldn't really sleep." she mumbled.

"Are you nervous to be here?"

As soon as he asked he knew she wasn't/

"Ohh no, not at all. Its just ... quieter than I'm used to."

Draco picked up his robes and covered her bare thighs with it. "what are you used to then?"

"Thank you. Well, for one thing, before i always had to be ready for an order. We didnt get to sleep much."

Draco looked at her. _Really_ looked at her. At first glance she was beautiful. Wavy, chestnut hair flowing down to her waist. Her big Bambi eyes surrounded my the fullest, longest eye lashes he had ever seen. Her lips, always a slight pink, were usually parted a bit. However, at second glance one could see the purple rings under her eyes, and on the side of her neck, covered mostly by hair, was a thick pink scar. It started right below her ear and went down to behind her shoulder.

"Good morning Draco," Pansy had come down in her track shorts and was clearly about to go for her daily run. Her short hair in a pony tail, it was clear she didnt like what she was seeing. Draco's shirt was all the way unbottoned, and Caterina was covered in his robes.

"Good morning indeed Pansy."

Caterina giggled, knowing what Pansy might be thinking, and also that Draco was playing at something.

"Indeed Draco, this morning has been very ... good." With that Caterina looked at Draco and smiled.

Draco smirked, understanding that Caterina had caught on. He sighed. "Such a shame we were interupted, although... " He pushed Caterina down so that now she was lying on her back. Draco climbed on top of her burying his head in her neck. Caterina squeeled.

"Draco get off!" Her laugh became hyserical, her long legs in the air on both sides of him. She put her hands on his porcelain chest and tried to push him off, but to no avail. "Draco!"

Footsteps went past them and soon they were alone. Draco looked up from her neck and when he saw that they were alone he went back to his sitting position, chuckling.

"Well played Zabini, well played.

Caterina was still lying, her thighs and legs bare once again. She was catching her breath as she tried to sit up.

"Ohh Draco that was hilarious!" He grabbed her arm and helped her sit up.

Draco looked at her and smiled.

After talking for hours Draco finally looked at the time. It was 6.30.

"Why don't you go dress and go to the Great Hall. Breakfast will be served soon." With that he stood up and walked away. As he was standing outside his bedroom door he sighed and cracked his neck. When he walked in he found most of the guys already awake.

"Say, Malfoy. Where were you all night?" Nott asked as he was tying his tie.

"Couldn't sleep." Malfoy took off his shirt and threw it on his still made bed.

Blaise was standing at the window, looking straight into Draco's eyes in the reflection. "You sound like ... my sister, Malfoy." Blaise put a hand in his pocket and turned to look at his blonde friend.

Draco cocked his head on one side and looked back. He threw a towel over his shoulder and walked to the bathroom. Before he closed the door he looked over his shoulder. "I know Zabini." and with a wink he closed the bathroom door.

Caterina walked into the Great Hall. She had braided her brunette locks into a braid . She couldn't believe Draco had just walked away from her like that. She found it incredibly rude. So webbed into her thoughts she didn't notice bumping into someone.

"Oh my, I am so sorry!" she exclaimed as she backed away.

The boy just looked at her, turning red. Almost as red as his hair. He out a hand on the back of his neck and stared at his shoes.

"Are you alright?" she bended down a bit in order to see his face.

"Yeah, thank you. I mean IM SORRY!" he ran off to the Gryffindor table.

Caterina looked back at him smiling. As she walked to the Slytherin table she was once again stopped in her way.

"Hey Cat!"

"oh hey Cho, hows it going?" Caterina clasped her hands together.

Cho smiled at her, "good, good. Say Cat, i have a friend who would reaaaaally like to talk to your brother." Cho motioned behind her and Caterina saw a group of giggling Ravenclaw girls huddled together looking at them.

"Oh really?" Caterina raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Yes, and she was wondering if you could, you know, hook them up?"

Caterina laughed, "Blaise is very hard to please you know?"

Cho looked bacck before she answered, "Either Blaise or Draco is fine." She winked and Caterina laughed once again.

"Alright I'll try, but no promises."

Caterina walked to the Slytherin table and picked up a toast. After a while she was joined by Pansy.

"Hey Caterina!"

"Hey Pansy," Caterina was confused, maybe Pansy knew the mornong act between her and Draco was all that ... just an act.

"Guess who that weasley girl is dating?!" Pansy wiggled her eyebrows at Caterina.

Soon their breakfast turned into a gossip club as they laughed and talked away.

"There come our men," Pansy swooned.

When Caterina looked she saw that indeed the Slytherin boys walked in. Caterina had always thought that the school despised all of them. Now, however, she could see that the air of danger they carried with them just made girls want them more. Blaise looked as polished as ever. Caterina was sure that even in his sleep he'd look picture ready. Draco was talking intently with Crabbe, Crabbe nodding at everything Draco had to say.

Theodore sat down opposite Pansy. "Morning Ladies, Pansy looking good."

"stop it you flirt!" Pansy cackled.

Soon they were all seated.

Blaise looked at his sister, who was next to him, "Did you get your timetable?"

Caterina swallowed the cherry in her mouth, "Yes, I did. However, the only lesson i believe I have with you guys is advanced potions."

Draco's head shot up at that, but soon he turned his attention back to Crabbe.

As Harry Potter walked into the Great Hall, Draco looked up once again.

"Nice nose Potter!"

The entire Slytherin table laughed along with a few others from different houses, all except the Gryffindors. HErmione held on to Harry and pulled him along, giving Draco a fierce look.

**A/N i apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes in the previous chapters. I am trying to fix them asap. Once again , thank you for reading. Also i dont own HArry potter or anything about it. I am simply borrowing the ideas for my fanfiction. Reviews are much appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N guys I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others. I had almost completed it before I had to go to my graduation, when I came back I saw that it wouldn't open so I had no choice but to delete it and write this chapter all over again :( I hope you all still enjoy it . Also many many thanks to those that have reviewed it. I appreciate it a lot! One last note, I recently read a fan fiction about Draco and an OC." Those Who Have Been Lost" by Liliana-chan.. Its a beautiful story that isn't very long either. I advise all the Draco fans to read it . Now on with the story!**

History of Magic. Blaise looked next to him and saw that Draco was tired. Deep black and purple rings were under his eyes and his expression was solemn as he stared at his clasped hands on the desk. Blaise looked back at the teacher. Their history of Magic teacher was, in fact, a ghost. Which would have been amazing hadn't he been the most boring ghost in the history of ghosts. He was always unaware of his surroundings, just reading out of the textbook until the end of the lesson. Blaise saw Harry and Ron in deep conversation. He sighed. _Still another half hour left. _Crabbe noticedA Lavender Brown was staring at the Weasley boy. Seeing how Crabbe sits behind Lavender he got an idea. Crabbe picked up a pencil and threw it at the back of Weasley's head. Ron turned around and saw Lavender staring at him. He quickly turned around and huddled with Harry and Hermione. Blaise smirked. Hermione slapped Ron's arm and Ron quickly glanced back at Lavender. Finally, he stood up, picked up the pencil and walked over to Lavender.

"Hey, you dropped this." He gave her the pencil and smiled. Lavender just sat there, her mouth still open, turning pink.

"What happened," Ron seemed to get confident, "cat got. Your tongue?" By now the entire class was looking at them.

"I threw the pencil, dimwit," Crabbe finally said with a sneer. The slytherins all started laughing as Ron turned as red as his hair. He quickly went back to a giggling Hermione and a laughing Harry.

"Gryffindors are just so.. Stupid." Blaise said. Draco, who finally broke out of his trance looked sideways and puffed out a laugh.

"Who you calling stupid Zabini!" A Gryffindor named Seamus called out.

"Oh dear," Draco sighed, knowing all to well what was coming. The on going battle between Gryffindor and Slytherin always started somewhere else.

"At least none of us Gryffindors are as much of a whore as ur mom is!" Seamus shouted across the classroom.

The silence that followed was horrible. Even the professor had stopped reading from the book. Everyone looked at Blaise. Draco, who sits next to Blaise glared at Seamus.

"Excuse me Finnigan? Blaise whispered. The room was so silent that everyone heard him.

Seamus just stared , his mout ajar. It was obvious that what he had said had slipped out.

Right then the bell rang, yet everyone remained seated.

"Class dismissed, and Seamus, that will be a 100 points off Gryffindor," the professor was the first to recollect himself. All the Gryffindors groaned and packed up. All except Seamus, who was still frozen in his place. The professor disappeared into the blackboard and left the classroom alone. Blaise and Draco, as well as Crabbe, all remained seated and stared at Seamus. Dean put his hand on Seamus' back and quickly they both went away.

"That boy can run," Blaise mumbled, his eyes narrowing.

"He can't hide Zabini, we'll get him." Draco stood up and started walking, "he knows we will."

It was soon lunch time.

"Caterina! CATERINA!" Caterina laughed as she saw Pansy screaming her name.

"Yes Pansy what is it?" She barely spoke the words as she kept laughing.

"Did you hear what Seamus did?!"

"No, what?" Caterina put a small tomato into her mouth. After Pansy was done explaining Caterina was frozen. Pansy looked over at the Gryffindor table. When she caught Seamus she lifter her head, as if to look down on him. He was obviously shaking in his seat. Finally, Caterina stood up.

"Where are you going?" Pansy quickly stood up too.

"I'm going to find my brother," Caterina said as she turned around and walked out of the Great Hall.

**Sorry for the late update. I hope you guys liked it . Reviews are much appreciated . Once again thank you **


	5. Chapter 5

Caterina was storming through the hallways. _Where is he? _

"Hey gorgeous!" A guy from Hufflepuff yelled at her as she rushed by. Caterina rolled her eyes. Just as she was about to turn a corner she bumped into someone.

"Watch it!" A familiar voice said as the person pushed her. She fell to the ground and looked up, only to stare at Draco Malfoy. He looked at her on the ground and quickly realized what he had done. He extended his hand.

"Caterina, I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you." She took his hand and he pulled her up, a bit to forceful perhaps as she bumped into his chest. She gasped and Draco quickly put a hand on her back to steady her.

"Its okay Draco, have you seen Blaise?" Caterina started shaking. Out of anger or sadness she didn't know. _That Seamus will pay for what he said! _

"I was just looking for him," when Draco saw her eyes tearing up he frowned. "What is it?"

She just realized she still had her hand in his and they were still chest to chest. He was frowning down on her and she didn't like it. It made her knees wobble. It was just something about his frown that made him look more powerful and in command. She started shaking. This made her angrier.

"I guess you heard," Draco sighed, obviously referring to 'the Seamus incident'. She looked down at their chests touching in order to not look at him. She must not be weak. All of a sudden he let her hand fall down. _No, don't let me go. _She looked back up at him and saw him staring at something, still frowning. He then hugged her. Not just a normal hug, he squeezed her so much until she couldn't breathe and slowly picked her up from the ground. Her feet were dangling and she held unto Draco as to not fall, which was probably his intention. One of her hands went through his hair and the other was on the back of his shoulder. He was so warm under his shirt.

"Ohh Draco," she didn't know where that came from and was happy he couldn't see her red face.

"Get a room!" Some girls from Hufflepuff shouted as they passed by. Draco slowly put her down and glared at them, at which their heartbeats all started beating faster. They quickly scurried and he put his attention back on her.

"We'll make him pay Caterina, don't worry." He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it supportively. Cho Chang passed by with a friend and they waved at Caterina. Caterina waved back and looked back at Draco. All of a sudden she had an idea.

"Hey Cho wait up!..."

"How could you Seamus!"

"Yeah Seamus what were you thinking?!"

"You have doomed us all!"

The Gryffindor common room was an uproar. Seamus had his head burried in his hands.

"Alright alright alright break it up everybody come on!" Ron and Dean started saying.

"Who knows what the Zabinis will do?" A girl said. Everyone became quiet and looked at her. Its like only then that everyone realized that Seamus hadn't only insulted Blaise's mother. _It was Caterina's mother as well. _

"Oh great! Now I will never have a chance with her!" A seventh year said.

At last Ginny's voice came up, "alright that's enough. Everyone go mind YOUR OOOWN BUSINESS!" People reluctantly moved away, some going to their dorms, others sitting around.

"I think you should go and say sorry Seamus." Hermione said while she was flipping throught her ancient ruines book.

"Say sorry to Blaise?" Ron looked at Hermione like she was crazy, "are you out of your mind?!"

"No Ronald, I'm being reasonable," she looked at Seamus, "are you going to be coward and run away from your problems, or be brave and face them?"

Seamus swallowed, his adams apple going up then down again. "I think I'd rather be a coward on this one Hermione."

Hermione shook her head and picked up her books, "how you got into Gryffindor I will never know," she mumbled.

Draco and Caterina were walking through the hallways. There lessons were over and they had meet up again soon.

"So how's your year starting out?" Draco said, his hands in his pockets.

"If I hear one more guy yelling 'hey gorgeous' I might just drop out," Caterina laughed.

Draco laughed too, then looked at her. "Don't drop out, if you drop out so will I," he winked at her.

Caterina laughed again, " oh Draco you are such a flirt!"

Draco puffed, "am not," but then he smiled.

Together they walked into the already crowded Great Hall. As always, the tables were covered with the most delicious meals. Caterina walked ahead and went to sit opposite her brother.

"Good evening Caterina," Blaise took a bite off of a loaf of bread.

"Evening brother," Caterina looked at her brother, her face solemn. Draco sat down next to Blaise.

He and Blaise exchanged a look. "She has heard about it." Draco reached for some hot potatoes.

"Don't worry sister, that filthy Gryffindor will get what's coming to him.".

"Oh I already have a plan, one set in motion even." She gave her brother a smirk. He smiled back at her.

They were all done eating and were just chatting. Pansy and Caterina fell into a fit of girlish laughter as they made fun of a Gryffindor who's skirt was stuck in her underwear.

Blaise leaned back a little to get some privacy with Draco. "You and my sister getting pretty close huh Draco?"

Draco looked at Blaise, "what do you mean Zabini."

"You know exactly what I mean Malfoy, if you are even eyeing my sister I will make sure you follow your father into Azkaban." It was a low blow, and Blaise knew it.

"How dare you," Draco's eyes had turned viscious. " You will pay for what you said."

"Guys everything alright?" Pansy and Caterina had noticed the tension.

Blaise sighed and whispered, "I'm sorry Draco I didn't mean-" Draco rose his arm. He patted Blaise on the back. "Its alright, if I had a sister I'd react the same way."

As they were eating desserts a girl from Ravenclaw spoke up. "Uniforms are so boring! They hide every asset we girls have."

Some guys wooped at her comment while other girls agreed.

"They should be more.. Adventurous!" Boys and girls alike started cheering.

The girl from Ravenclaw, who Theodore said was called Liza, started untying her tie and threw it at some boys. Soon Snape was behind her.

"Miss Loddle, principal's office now."

The girl left the Great Hall, but before she disappeared completely she turned around.

"Girls of Gryffindor watch out, we might get you." And maybe Caterina was paranoid, but she felt that when Liza said that, she looked straight at Caterina.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N in the last chapter, the last paragraph, when Liza says "be warned girls of Gryffindor" .. What I meant to say was "be warned girls of Hogwarts" I'm extremely sorry about that.**

Caterina and Blaise walked back to the common room together.

"What was with you and Draco?" Caterina asked, looking up at her older brother.

Blaise looked ahead. Even though they were siblings, they hadn't seen much of each other. He did feel protective over her, but they didn't share many childhood memories like other siblings do.

"Nothing of your concern Caterina.". They soon arrived at the common room wall.

"Pure blood", Blaise mumbled and together they walked in. The common room was half full, different students having their conversations before going to bed. Blaise led Caterina to a sofa on the other side of the common room.

"So," Blaise relaxed, "what plan do you have for that Seamus brat." Just remembering him made Blaise's blood boil, but he kept his calm, knowing that when the time was right he would be punished.

Caterina sighed, "well I was planning to hook him up with a girl, but that didn't really work out." She played with her long fingers, twisting them around. Nott walked over to them and whispered something in Blaise's ear. Blaise nodded and turned to Caterina.

"Hook him up? What kind of a revenge is that?" Blaise scowled, disappointed. He had thought his sister would have been more cunning than that.

Caterina threw her head back in laughter, "only to get close to him Blaise," she shook her head, " I reckoned the worst pain is emotional pain." She shrugged. Caterina looked up and saw Draco had come into the common room. He walked towards the fire place and sat down on a couch right next to Kristell, one of Pansy's friends. Kristell turned and seemed delighted when she saw Draco. She wishpered something in his ear and he started laughing. Caterina pursed her lips, a strange feeling in her stomach.

"Jealous?" Blaise smirked, noticing where his sister was looking. She looked at him. And frowned.

"No, not at all," she looked back at Draco then stood up. "I am going to bed." She dusted herself off and walked away after Blaise wished her a good night. As she was walking a guy in his 7th year, Max, grabbed her arm.

"Going to bed so soon gorgeous?" He snickered. It was obvious he had had a few to much alcohol. His brown hair was a mess, but even with his stubble and unbottoned shirt he wasn't bad to look at.

"Let me go Max," Caterina tried to pull his hand of her arm. But he didn't budge. He came close to her and kissed her neck. Caterina gasped and tried to push him off. She tried to turn her head and saw that Blaise was in a deep conversation with Theodore. Max picked Caterina up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Let go!" She shouted from the Top of her lungs. He kept walking and she couldn't see where he was taking her. They passed up some stairs then a door slammed behind them and they were left in silence. He threw he down and she slammed into a bed. She untangled herself from her robes only to find herself in the boys dormitories. Max was standing above her, a. Smirk on his face.

"What do you want from me?!" She screamed again, in the hope someone would hear her and come to her rescue. The door to the room opened but to her dismay 3. More friends of Max came in, all with dirty looks on their faces.

"You know how pretty you are right?" Max's breath washed over her face, the smell of alcohol intoxicating. She jumped of the bed and ran for the door but someone grabbed her from behind. They all started laughing and someone pulled her onto him. The guy's hands started grabbing her breasts. Caterina screamed again while tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"Stop it please!" The guy let her breasts go but held her arms behind her back. The other guys, including Max, came up to her and started touching her. They were like hungry animals, tearing her clothes off. One of them pulled her hair making her scream more. Another put his hand under her skirt. As his hand touched her 'private' part she gasped, crying even more. The guy pulled her underwear down to her knees then let his fingers go back up. He put his fingers inside her, but Caterina was suddenly exhausted, unable to do anything about it she sobbed quietly.

"Stop crying sweetheart," a friend of Max's said in an irish accent, "you can enjoy it if you want.". The other snickered and continued to have their way.

"You will all pay for this!" She screamed, her voice cracking mid-sentence. One guy pulled one of the cups of her bra aside and started licking her nipple. Caterina gathered all her strength and let out one final scream.

The door finally slammed open, and this time Caterina was glad. It took Blaise and Draco only a second to assess the situation. Blaise's eyes filled with murder. He grabbed his wand with lightning speed and pointed it at the irish guy.

"Sectum sempra!" The guy fell back and started bleeding. Blaise pointed his wand to another guy and did the same. Only Max and one other guy were left. Blood filled the floor. Blaise pointed his wand to Max , but before he could anything Max already muttered his spell.

"Stupefy!"

Blaise fell back, hard like a stone.

"No!" Caterina cried out. Max laughed out loud. Caterina started struggling again.

"How could you?!" Suddenly the guy that was holding her hands let go. She heard a thump and saw that he had fallen to the ground. She turned around, scared. It was pitch dark in the room, the only light from the moon through the window. Suddenly she heard a breathing behind her. She twirled and stood eye to eye with Max.

"I'm going to kill you, you rotten bitch," Max snarled. Caterina backed away slowly, behind Max she saw Blaise twitching a bit. _Please wake up Blaise. _**M**ax got closer to Caterina. She kept backing away until she bumped into something. An arm went around her waist and she got pulled into someone.

"NO!" Caterina struggled but the person whispered in her ear.

"Shhhhh its me." It was Draco. Caterina rested her hand on his arm. Draco pointed his wand to Max with his other hand.

"I should kill you," Draco hissed. His arm tightened around Caterina's waist but she didn't dare say a word. Her eyes were set on Max. He caught Caterina's eyes and smirked.

"Is she another toy of yours Malfoy?" Max licked his lips, "why don't you share anymore?" He bellowed. Draco's grip on his wand tightened. Caterina looked up to see his face. His jaw was set tight and there was a fire in his eyes. He glanced down and looked at her. Right then they heard a thump. Max fell to the ground while Blaise stood over him. His forhead was covered with sweat.

"Blaise..." Caterina whispered. Blaise covered his eyes and turned around.

"Let's go before they come to." And with that Blaise walked away. Omly then did Caterina notice she was only wearing her bra and a skirt while her panties were dangling at her knees. Draco's arm was still around her. Caterina became self-conscious. Draco pulled one of her bra straps back up then turned her around. He held her shoulders hard and looked her down. He went down and pulled her panties down until the ground. She stepped out of them. He took of his cloak and threw it over her shoulders.

"You alright?" He asked her slowly while fastening the cloak. She started trembling, a sob breaking through. Draco froze and frowned at her.

"Stop it Cat." He threw the hoodie over her head and picked up what was rest of her shirt and tights. The room was still dark but their eyes had adjusted. She saw Max on the floor and shivered.

"How did you find me?"

Draco turned around to face her. " Pansy didn't see you in the dormitories and Blaise said that you were headed there. Kristell said she saw Max take you up here." He came closer to her. "God, Caterina don't scare me like that ever again."

Caterina nodded, unable to say anything. Everything became dark and before she knew it she fell down into nothingness.

...

The next morning Caterina walked to the Great Hall. She was accompanied by Cho Chang.

"So did you ask your brother yet?"

"Ask him what?" Caterina threw a piece of her hair over her shoulder.

"You know? For my friend?" Cho turned pink.

"Ow! I'm so sorry, I totally forgot. I'll do it today promise."

Cho smiled at her. " I hope its not a bother. She won't shut up about him." Cho giggled.

"What's her name anyway?"

"Angela, she is very sweet and shy but I'm sure they would be perfect together and..."

Caterina put her finger on Cho's lips. "Haha I'm sure they would be."

Suddenly two girls ran up to them, Caterina recognized one of them from her classes.

"Hey Hermione!" Cho sang out, "Hey Ginny."

"Hi," they both breathed out. Hermione turned to Caterina. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah sure.," Caterina shrugged.

"I know what Seamus has said was horrible but ..."

"Okay hold it right there," Caterina interupted, " I don't wanna hear anything about that Seamus guy."

Ginny stepped forward, " if you would only give him a chance!"

"No! How would you feel had he said the same about YOUR mom?!" Caterina said, her long hair swaying along with her anger.

Ginny and Hermione exchanged an uneasy glance. Cho kept staring at her toes.

"I thought so," Caterina stomped away. Cho tried to call her but Caterina ignored her, not in the mood. She was about to turn the corner when she bumped into someone. As she looked up it was no other than Draco. He frowned down on her and she blushed. She pushed herself off of him and walked away, not willing to think about last night.

**A/N- I'm sorry for the very late update, I'm not sure where I'm going with this story but I like it , review or PM me please I would really appreciate it. Thanks for reaching the bottom again :) **


	7. Chapter 7

"Children please, concentrate!" Professor Mcgonagal shouted. Caterina was playing with her hair as she had already turned her spoon into a butterfly. The other students were still trying, but to no avail.

"Why is the Weasley girl staring at you so much?" Bella, a fifth year Slytherin who sat next to her asked. Caterina looked up to see, that yes, Ginny was staring at her. Not just staring, in fact , she was glaring.

"What?" Caterina snapped at her. Ginny humphed and turned back around.

"Hah!," Bella shouted, "she's probably jealous of you!"

Caterina started picking at her hair again. "Hmmm? How so?"

Bella started braiding a small piece of her hair and glanced at Caterina. "Mostly because she expected to be the hot new thing this year," Bella shrugged, "she has grown up and gotten the perfect curves and all, and then you bust in here and take her spotlight." Bella laughed, glancing again at Caterina, taking her all in. Her skirt was shorter than that of the other girls, while sitting it reached her mid thigh, baring half of her thigh. Her skin was porcelain white, her lips a plump pink. Honestly, she was perfect. But so was Ginny this year, however, whereas Ginny was the catterpillar turned butterfly, Caterina was the shiny new toy.

"Class dismissed," Mcgonagal sighed while all the students started packing up and leaving. "Good job today miss Zabini," she remarked as Caterina passed by.

_Seriously does this girl have any flaws?! _Bella thought.

Together they walked through the hallways.

"So what do you have now?" Bella asked Caterina. A guy wolf whistled as they passed by.

"I don't know, I was told to go to Snape's office" Caterina shrugged.

Soon they parted ways, and Caterina started walking to the dungeons alone. As she walked down the steps she thought she head footsteps behind her. The steps became louder and closer, as she turned all she saw was a red-headed student pass her by running towards the potions class, obviously late. Soon, Caterina got to Snape's door and knocked. No 3 seconds had passed until she heard his voice.

"Enter."

"Where were you Ron?!" Hermione ptactically shouted as Ron stormed through the door, earning a few dirty looks from the Slytherins. Ron turned red and went to sit beside Harry.

"Your lucky Snape isn't here yet," Hary winked at Ron. "When is Slughorn coming back anyway?"

"I heard that he has some forms to fill out at the ministry," neville, who was sitting beside Hermione, said.

Harry shrugged, "at least we're wasting time."

"Max and his friends have been expelled miss Zabini." Snape said without turning around, he was looking into a jar that seemed to be filled with blood, "although I am assuming you and I both know Max was never a student here?"

"Yes, sir." Caterina didn't show any emotions. She fixed her skirt, feeling self conscious.

"I was sure from the start that you would be nothing but trouble," he glanced her way, "of course its not your fault, however," snape sighed, "we will have to take precautions."

Caterina just nodded, understanding fully well what he was saying. His office had a green, dark tint to it, almost like the Slytherin common room. How Max and his friends had gotten in there she might not ever know. Snape continued talking.

"I have already erased mr malfoy and Zabini's memories of that night, and those who have seen Max will also not remember him."

"So Draco won't remember anything?"

"Nothing from that night only. Whatever happened before your .. Incident, is still in his brain." Snape squinted his eyes. "Furthermore, Dumbledore has suggested you take advanced potions, with the 6th years that is." He finally put the jar down. "We have already waste enough time, let's go."

Together they walked out of the dim-lit office and towards the potions class. The noise of the students inside was audible,even through the thick door and walls. However, as soon as Snape opened the door you could have heard a pin drop. Snape walked to the board and with a swish of his wand a list of ingredients and methods came appeared.

"We have already wasted enough time, everyone work! Whoever finishes this potion in the 40 minutes that are left will receive 100 points fo his house. Working in groups is allowed, no grouos may be more than 5 people. BEGIN!" Soon everyone began to run towards the cupboards in the back of the class to get the ingredients. The Gryffindors seemed smug however, and by their glances towards Hermione, she figured she was top in class. Caterina joines her brother, Draco, and Theodore, who just arived with the supplies.

"To smart for 5th years potions?" Theodore asked her as he made sure the the shrivelfig didn't fall.

"I guess," Caterina smirked and her brother gave her an approving smile.

"Alright let's get this started," Blaise looked at the board, "elixir to induce euphoria ? Hmmmm."

Theodore laughed, " Caterina if you're so smart, go ahead, prove it."

She laughed and started adding the shrivelfig to the cauldron, followed by the porcupine quills. Caterina started stirring the elixir counter-clockwise while she listened to her friends.

"I think Kristell has a thing for me," Drace said. Caterina gasped, causing the other 3 to look at her.

"I errr... I stirred to much!" Then she bowed her head ove the cauldron again, adding sopophorous beans and peppermint, letting it bubble.

"You think so?" She heard Blaise muttering. He and Draco both looked Pansy and Kristell's way, only to find them staring at them too. Caterina stirred again, waiting 5 seconds per stir. Theodore closed in next to her.

"Stirred to much, my ass!" He whispered, making her laugh. "You like Draco don't you?"

Caterina added a few drops of the infusion of wormwood. "No, I mean yes. As a friend!" She pactically shrieked. Theodore chuckled again.

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I asked you out?" That was sudden, and as Caterina added the last ingredient, she couldn't stop staring at him with wide eyes. He chuckled, and started stirring counter-clockwise as she seemed to be unable to do so.

"So what do you say, next Hogsmead trip, me and you, grab a drink," he winked," as friends ofcourse."

Caterina threw back her head," I guess its fine if its as friends."

As soon as Theodore reached the 6th stir there potion became yellow and a rainbow popped out, coincidentally, only a mere 7 seconds before Hermione's.

"A 100 points to Slytherin," Snape drawled with a pleasant look on his face. "Blaise, your group may be dismissed."

The foursome walked out, however before Daco reached the door he could hear Pansy's voice.

"Draco can you come help me and Kristell pleaaaaase?" As Draco looked over his shoulder he could see Pansy tugging at her skirt and noticed a few buttons of Kristell's shirt were open, revealing her enormous bossom.

"Errr..." Draco looked at Snape, who raised an eyebrow.

"If you wish to stay mister Malfoy..."

Blaise put an arm around his sister's shoulder and patted Draco on the back.

"Go for it bro," he whispered before chuckling and walking away with Theodore and his sister in tow.

"He is so getting a threesome," Theodore smirked.

Caterina looked over her shoulder, but couldn't find Draco any longer. She made an excuse with Blaise that she wanted to wash up before dinner and would meet them in the Great Hall. As she entered the girls dormitories, she went straight to the bathroom and locked the door. She threw off her robes and unbuttoned he shirt until the in her bra and skirt she examined herself. Yes, she had a nice body, but it wasn't the perfect hourglass figure that Kristell had. Caterina sighed and took off her bra, cupping her breasts. She got more than a handful in each hand.

_They ARE big. _As she convinced herself, she re-dressed, hearing voices from the room.

"Draco soooo wants you," Caterina heard Pansy's voice. Kristell was quick to answer.

"I know right, God , he is just so ... Sexy!"

"You should sit next to him during dinner!"

Caterina took this as her chance to leave the bathroom before it would appear as if she was eavesdropping. Kristell was lying on her bed and Pansy looked at Caterina over her shoulder. Caterina walked out immediately without a second glance. As she went down the stairs she saw Draco about to leave the common room.

"Hey Draco!" He turned and smiled while waiting up for her.

"Assuming you're walking to dinner, wanna walk together?"

Draco chuckled, "be my guest." As they walked out together Caterina could have sworn she heard Kristell's voice saying 'ughh'

Their walk to the Great Hall was more boring than Caterina imagined. Draco had his hands in his pocket and frowned ahead.

"What are you thinking about?" Caterina liked it when he frowned, he looked intimidating.

"Actually I was thinking about you," draco's frown disappeared. "How old were you whenyou and Blaise met?"

"Ummm," Caterina hadn't expected that question, "well, when I was born of course, but we didn't spend a lot of time together as I was brought up by my godmother. We saw each other a few times over the years, but only recently have I started to live with my mother and Blaise again." She shrugged.

"What was you godmother like?"

"She was ... Fine." Draco sensed a shift of moods in Caterina. Thankfully, the Great Hall was ahead and they went to sit down. Caterina took her place next to Draco and opposit of her brother.

No sooner had they taken their seats, then Kristell and Pansy showed up.

"Hey boys!," ofcourse, Kristell sat down next to Draco, "I'm starving," she purred in his ear. Caterina felt uncomfortable and started eating. During the entire meal, Kristell kept flirting with Draco. Caterina felt full but remained in her spot. She noticed Cho on the Ravenclaw table, talking animately with a friend. Caterina finally remembered her promise.

"Say, Blaise, what do you think of a blind date on the next day out to Hogsmeade?" Blaise had looked up from his conversation and raised an eyebrow.

"With who?" Caterina rolled her eyes.

"Can't tell you that dummy, I can give you one hint though, she's a Ravenclaw."

Blaise turned and started looking up and down the table. He shrugged.

"Why not, I trust you though." Caterina laughed. Draco smiled at her.

"You have a nice laugh," he whispered, something Kistell heard. She Immediately rubbing his thigh.

"Say Draco, talking about Hogsmeade, wanna go together?"

Draco was staring, or rather glaring, at the Gryffindor table. "Look at that Potter boy, thinking he's all that."

Kristell grew impatient, "Draco?! Hogsmeade? You and me together?"

Draco looked at her and seemed to only then notice her hand, "yeah why not, wanna come along Caterina?"

Kristell threw Caterina a death stare. Caterina just shrugged.

"I already have plans," she put a small cherry in her mouth.

"With who?" Blaise asked.

Theodore, who was sitting next to Blaise grinned.

"With me."

**A/N: guys I'm sorry for the first sucky chapters. I started writing on a whim and only now am I finally getting somewhere. I want to thank those who have followed and favorited my story from the bottom of my heart, and especially those who reviewed. Also, thank you for the patience, I sincerely hope I'm not disapointing any of you. Critisism is welcomed. Thanks for reaching the bottom again and please review ! **


End file.
